BMW 5-Series
BMW used the same philosophy on most of its car lines: Design a sophisticated front-engine/rear-drive car, then fit it with a variety of drivelines to create different models across a broad price range. It had done this with the compact 3-series, the large 7-series and the midsize 5-series as well. Competitors for these BMWs ranged from Chrysler's LHS to Mercedes' E420, including such mid-price luxury models as the Lexus GS 300 and the Infiniti J30. At the beginning of the E28 generation (1983-1988), there were two engine sizes: 528e and 533i, the latter being replaced by a 535i in 1985, when a new 524td engine was also introduced for only two model years. In 1987, a new 535is was released, followed by the M5 in 1988. The E34 generation began in 1989. The 528e was replaced by a new 525i, while the 535i and 535is merged to one engine size (535i), and the M5 was dropped. Year-to-year changes 1991 The entry-level 5-series, the 525i, shared its 189-hp 2.5-liter inline Six and 5-speed gearbox with the smaller 325i. The 535i had a 3.5-liter V6 engine with 208 horsepower. The M5 was brought back this model year with an even bigger 3.6-liter V6 engine with 310 horsepower. 1993 A station wagon version of the 525i was released, but BMW preferred to call it a "Touring" model. 1994 In 1994, two new trim levels replaced the old 535i and M5. The 530i, available in both sedan and wagon body styles for the first time, had a torquey 215-hp 3.0-liter V8; while the top-line 540i, available only as a 4-door sedan, had a 282-hp 4.0-liter version of this same engine. A 6-speed manual transmission was optional on the 540i. The 540i was a high-performance sport sedan in the $50,000 range. It was fast, had superb handling, excellent brakes and was as comfortable as any other midsize luxury sedan. Comfort is something you don't always get when a car's emphasis is on "sport" rather than "luxury." BMW's AST computerized traction control was standard on the 530i Touring station wagon and available on all other 5-series models. The 530i Touring wagon also included a unique dual sunroof as standard, optional on the less expensive 525i Touring. 1997 After skipping the 1996 model year, the 5-Series sedan was redesigned and released on sale as an early 1997 model on April 27, 1996. There were two engine sizes: 528i and 540i. Retail prices 4DR Sedan As of 2017, a modern-day BMW 3-Series costs as much as an early 90's BMW 5-Series. 4DR Wagon Gallery 91bmwm5.jpg|1991-1992 BMW M5 4-door sedan bmw535i.jpg|1992-1993 BMW 535i 4-door sedan BMW 525i 4DR Sedan (1994).jpg|1993-1994 BMW 525i 4-door sedan BMW 525i 4DR Wagon (1994).jpg|1993-1994 BMW 525i 4-door wagon BMW 530i 4DR Sedan (1994).jpg|1994-1995 BMW 530i 4-door sedan BMW 530i 4DR Wagon (1994).jpg|1994-1995 BMW 530i 4-door wagon BMW 540i 4DR Sedan (1994).jpg|1994 BMW 540i 4-door sedan 95bmw5seriessedan.jpg|1995-1996 BMW 525i/530i 4-door sedan 95bmw5serieswagon.jpg|1995-1996 BMW 525i/530i 4-door wagon 95bmw540i.jpg|1995-1996 BMW 540i 4-door sedan Video Clips Category:BMW Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door station wagons Category:Mid-size cars Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:8-cylinder vehicles Category:5-passenger vehicles Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:Pre-1981 introductions Category:Rear-wheel drive vehicles